Caught!
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Barry see Lucas doing after school and decides to try something out. Contains yaoi, smut, and foot fetish material. Clingyshipping. Request fic.


Author's note: Hello everyone! Here's a request fic for rhd16, who wished for some foot fetish. I normally would put this thing in Kinks, but I didn't want to repeat a fetish/kink in it. This is partially for getting me back into gear to write my more in depth stories. I will be rusty, so sorry if this isn't amazing writing. Don't worry; I will update some of my other stories soon. This is set like Lucas and Barry are in school, just to remove any confusion.

ooooooo

A bunch of boys filed into the locker room. Lockers opened and shut loudly as they got their regular clothes out. The majority all changed and left the room quickly to make it less awkward. Only two boys were hung back and let the rest of them leave. As soon as they were alone, the two boys embraced and kissed.

One of the boys, a blonde haired one with spikey hair, broke the kiss and grinned.

"I've wanted to do that all day, Luke," he said.

"Don't call me Luke or I'm going to start calling you Bear, Barry," the other boy said. His hair was black and short.

"You know, that would actually sound cool, Lucas."

Lucas paused for a minute, then face palmed.

"It would," he said. "I need to come up with better comebacks."

"You can say that again," Barry snorted.

They sat down on a bench and held hands. It pained them that they couldn't openly show they cared about each other in the halls, but the school had rules about PDA that were strictly enforced. This is the only time they could do this without being caught.

Barry appraised Lucas.

"Did I ever tell you that you look cute in your gym clothes?"

Lucas' face turned bright red as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Shut up," he said half-heartedly.

"It's kinda hot, too."

Barry pressed up against Lucas and started kissing him. Lucas gave into it out of surprise. Barry added some tongue and soon they were having a full blown make-out session. The blonde grabbed at Lucas' groin and gave a brief squeeze.

"Barry, n-not here…" Lucas moaned softly.

"But I want it…" Barry whined.

"So do I, but we can get caught…"

Barry pulled back and puffed his cheeks out in a huff.

"Fine," he pouted.

Lucas smiled slightly and kissed Barry on the forehead.

"That's a good boy. Now, we need to get dressed."

Barry obliged and left before Lucas could even get his pants on. It was obvious the blonde was still in a huff, a fact which upset Lucas a bit.

_Oh well, I'll cheer him up later_, he thought to himself. _A blowjob should help with it_.

As Lucas went to leave, he noticed something lying on the ground. A pair of socks with a "B" marking, crumpled up.

_Oh damn, he dropped them._

As he leaned down to pick them up, he got a slight whiff of it. His member grew a bit harder, and he wanted more. Next thing he knew, Lucas was pressing them to his face and inhaling the scent. He started jacking himself off to it, cumming a few moments later.

Lucas lowered the socks from his face, feeling a little guilty. He had let it get to him. Quickly he wiped up his mess and got into his normal clothes. He brought the socks along with him so he could give them to Barry later that day.

Unbeknownst to Lucas, Barry had seen what the black haired boy. The blonde had come back after realizing he had dropped his gym socks, only to see Lucas jerking off from around the corner of a locker. Barry's face had turned red, until he realized fully what his boyfriend was doing. The guy liked his feet, huh? He knew how to use that. He had turned around quickly and left as silently as he could.

Later that day, Lucas arrived home to find the door unlocked. He went in, confused. His mom shouldn't be home. Who was it?

The answer came in the form of a blonde haired blur knocking him over. A dazed Lucas looked up from his new position on the floor. Barry lay on top of him, his hands wrapped around Lucas.

"Hey, babe~" Barry said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Barry… how did you get in?"

"You gave me a key a while ago, silly."

"Oh, right."

"I got dinner ready for us," Barry said while getting up.

He stretched out a hand to let Lucas up. The black haired boy accepted it thankfully, and was soon on his feet as well.

"Thanks, but… isn't it early for dinner?" Lucas said, sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah, but I brought a movie to watch, plus I want some time for fun before your parents get home…"

"Fun…?"

Lucas thought about it for a minute. He turned red when he realized what Barry meant.

"Okay, cool."

Dinner was chicken and French fries. Barry may be impatient and hyper, but Lucas had to admit he was a good cook. They didn't talk much during the meal, not even Barry. Which Lucas found very weird.

_What's up with him?_ He wondered.

After the meal, it was time for the movie. Both boys sat on the couch, watching the video. it was a cheesy sci-fi, which, unbeknownst to Lucas, Barry picked to make the blacked haired boy bored. And so far, Barry's plan was working. Lucas was glassy eyed from boredom, looking at the screen without watching.

Barry kicked his shoes off and put his feet on Lucas' lap in what he hoped seemed to be an innocent movement. He often laid on Lucas in one way or another, though not like this. The blonde hoped the black haired boy would be a bit too sleepy to make anything off it.

Lucas gave a small jolt at the movement, but the biggest reaction happened when he got a whiff of Barry's socks. Outwardly he didn't react, but he started to grow hard. He looked over at Barry and saw the blonde smiling at him.

"What's the matter?" Barry asked in fake innocence.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"So my feet aren't bothering you?"

"No."

Barry frowned a bit. Lucas wasn't giving in, but he had expected that. Though despite him expecting it, the blonde didn't like it. He had hoped it might be easy.

_Might need to be a little more forward, _Barry thought.

"You know… I saw you doing something in the locker room earlier today."

Lucas paled a bit.

"What did you see?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound casual.

"Nothing much… just you… doing something special~"

Lucas blushed bright red again.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry about what? Smelling my socks? I think it's kinky and cute."

Lucas didn't answer.

"You could have just told me, Luke. I don't mind getting kinky," Barry said reassuringly.

"It's just embarrassing…" Lucas mumbled.

"So what exactly like to do with feet? Just smell them?"

"Well… that's some of it…"

"Want to do something?"

Lucas looked at Barry in surprise.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"What to try something with my feet? I don't mind," repeated Barry.

Barry took his feet off Lucas' lap and put them on the coffee table. Lucas hesitantly got up and sat down at the blonde's feet. He reached towards the feet nervously, but stopped before he actually grabbed them.

"Go on," Barry said encouragingly.

Lucas grabbed a socked foot and pulled it to his face. The black haired boy inhaled his boyfriend's scent and sighed with pleasure. It smelled of pure sweat, no dirt or anything, though it was strong. Since Barry ran everywhere, that wasn't surprising. The socks where slightly damp but soft, and Lucas liked the feeling on his face. After thoroughly smelling this foot and the other foot, Lucas decided to move on.

With a quick tug Lucas pulled his boyfriend's socks off. He stared at Barry's feet for a minute, appraising them. They were almost perfectly smooth, with no hair. The lack of hair was odd, but since Lucas knew Barry didn't grow much body hair he wasn't surprised. The only flaw was a callus on the blonde's little toe.

"I know this sounds weird…" Lucas started. "but you have cute feet…"

"That does sound weird," Barry laughed. "But thanks."

Lucas turned his attention back to the feet in front of him. He brought the one on the left to his face and inhaled deeply. The smell on them was not as strong as on the socks, but it smelled more natural. The black haired boy rubbed the foot on his face. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend's soft skin on his cheek.

Barry watched his boyfriend with interest. he had never seen a foot fetishist doing what they liked, so it was neat to see.

Lucas gave one last deep inhale, and then pulled the feet away from his face. After a moment of hesitation, he put one of Barry's toes in his mouth and started sucking.

"Oh god Luke, that tickles," Barry said, trying to hold in a giggle.

Lucas continued sucking. After coating the toe with saliva, he pulled it out of his mouth. The black haired boy suddenly gave one, long lick across Barry's sole.

Barry twitched and giggled. Lucas ignored this and continued painting his boyfriend's sole with his tongue. he loved the taste of it. The whole experience was arousing for the black haired boy. It was to the point he felt like his erection would burst at any moment.

Lucas quickly got on his knees. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled down the front of his boxers. The boy gasped when he felt the sensitive flesh hit the cool air. He put Barry's feet on both sides of his hard-on and started thrusting through the gap.

Barry braced his feet as Lucas thrust, surprised at how eagerly the black haired was doing it. Each thrust wet the blonde's feet with a bit of pre-cum, which leaked steadily from Lucas' erection.

The black haired boy's breathe quickened as he continued fucking his boyfriend's feet. Every thrust brought him closer and closer until he finally released with a moan. He came on his boyfriend's feet and on the table in front of him, which was followed by a sigh of relief. Lucas leaned down and started licking his own cum off of Barry's feet, something that the blonde found very arousing. When he was done, Lucas fell backwards on his butt, suddenly tired.

"That was great," Lucas said after a moment of quiet. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," replied Barry. "That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt… but it wasn't that bad."

Barry got up off the couch, shivering from the weird sensation of the saliva on his feet touching the carpet. He walked over to Lucas and sat on the boy's lap. With a flinging of arms around the black haired boy's neck, he started kissing him deeply.

"So, in here or your room?" Barry asked, breaking the kiss.

"Here seems fine," Lucas said with a grin.


End file.
